Into the fire
by blu-babe
Summary: Swearing, fluff and drinking. HB, KUWYUK, YUSKEI, KURSHI, KOENAYAME. Good, long summary inside, it's funny! incomplete
1. Chapter 1

Into the fire

Summary: Easy. Yukina and Shizuru are the agents of the two top bands around, Power Pulse and the Don't Play With Fire. (I made up the band names. I'll change 'em if I find something better.) Yukina manages Power pulse, a rockin' guy band. They are on the top of every 'to do guy' list, and Shizuru manages Don't Play With Fire, the hottest girl band around, these two girls are on every guys 'date and keep' list. What will happen when these two bands meet? Stand back and watch the fireworks. (Pairings revealed soon enough.)

* * *

Chapter 1 – freaking out the press. (Short, more of a prologue.)

* * *

_"Botan! Botan, over here! I'm Miss Fera with the Hip Hop Monthly magazine. You and your friend here, Keiko, are one step from the top. How do you feel about this?" "Keiko! How did you and Botan meet?" "Botan! What's your favorite song?" "Keiko, are you involved with any one right now?" Botan and Keiko sighed in defeat. They'd run all day, but the damn press wouldn't leave them alone. Botan was one step from snapping. "Botan this?" and "Keiko that?" it got on her nerves so much. _

_"Botan! Are you involved with any one?" That did it. She snapped. "God bloody damnit! If I wasn't ten minutes ago, what makes you think I am now!" She jumped up from where she was sitting, glaring at the cameras. "We were just trying to keep your fans updated…" She growled at the woman and ran her hands threw her long blue hair, "Look, we're called Don't Play With Fire for a reason lady. And if you don't stop stalking me, I'll show you why!"_

_The woman gave her an indignant look, "This is a live broadcast!" Botan smirked, "Good, then you can't mess my words around. Alright fans, listen close. These 'updates' on our lives the press are 'asking' for, were not asked for. They dig around our trash, stalk us all week, and wire our houses to find out we hugged our brother. And they turn it into a love affair." Botan stopped and let Keiko speak, "Yeah. I haven't been able to use our washrooms in our place for a month. Do you girls know what it's like to have a stalker who's trying to kill you? Well the press is just like that. They're trying to tear down our music, make our words into weapons."_

There was a click and the TV. screen went blank. "Girls, what have I told you about snapping on the media, during a _live_ broadcast?" Botan rolled her eyes at their manager, "Say what you can before they can turn it into 'I like pink'?" Shizuru sighed, "And?" Botan nudged Keiko in the ribs. "Oh yeah. Don't say anything to anger them?" "Yes! And look what you've done! Now we have to move! Again! And I know just where, it'll keep you and the press happy." 

Botan turned to Keiko, "I don't like the sound of that." "Me either." They turned back to seizure when the phone rang. They watched their agent, and friend, put it on speaker phone and a nice, cheerful, slightly stressed voice came out of the speaker.

'_Hello Shizuru, how are you?'_ "Hello Yukina. I'd like you to meet my clients, Don't Play With Fire. I trust you saw their, um….outburst earlier on TV?" '_Yes I did. And I completely agree with what you talked to me about. All we have to do is slip something to the press, and they can stay here until it blows over.' _Shizuru smirked at Botan and Keiko's look of horror. "You don't mean…." "Not that!" "Anything! Please no! I thought we were friends?" It was so pathetic when they begged. She loved it, it gave her power.

"As you can hear Yukina, they get it. Do your boys need any convincing?" _'No, I can just block all their TV channels until they agree. You can move in tomorrow.'_ Botan could hear some whining and complaining on the other end. Well at least the guys weren't into it either. "Ha, they're being forced to do something they don't want to!" Keiko slapped her hand to her forehead, "Umm, Botan? Yeah, so are we."

They heard a soft click as Yukina hung up. They had met Yukina, seen pictures of 'her boys' and read some interviews. But they'd never met the guys. But they knew Yukina and Shizuru were up to something. And it meant boy trouble for them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – girls, meet the boys.

* * *

Botan and Keiko slept in the limo all night so the press wouldn't find them. It worked too, but they still had to wake up before dawn to move from their apartment to Yukina's villa. Oh joy.

"Botan, Keiko, smile! Come on, we're gonna be living with some hot boys for a while!" Botan rolled her eyes and yawned, "Oh joy. I can't wait. I wonder if they'll use pick up lines, or say hello first." Shizuru rolled here eyes and turned to Keiko, "What about you? Hot guys, hot _single_ guys." Keiko just rolled over on her seat and muttered "Bite me." In her half-sleep.

Shizuru glared at them, "Come on buck up! You two are going to enjoy this and you are going to ogle the hot guys. Do I make myself clear?" Her tone clearly said Don't-you-mess-with-this, and to be honest it scared them. It scared them shitless. They both sat up straight and nodded. Of course, Botan had no intentions of ogling some rip guy…hm, or maybe she did. It sounded like fun.

They arrived at the villa shortly after sun up and were greeted at the front door by five people, only one of which was smiling. "Shizuru! It's nice to see you and….where's Botan and Keiko.?" Shizuru turned back to the limo she'd just climbed out of and sighed. "Not again. Come on you two! Get out here!" Botan peeked her head out the door and snorted, "Psh, yeah right. Like I'm gonna fall for that again." She sighed and turned back to Yukina, "She thinks I took her to the dentist. I did it once, four years ago, and she's never really trusted me since."

She watched Yukina nod and got an idea. "Everyone be quiet." She walked up to the limo and tapped on the window, "Botan, we've got coffee." The window rolled down half way, "I don't want coffee, I want an espresso." The four guys watched in slight amusement, the girls would be a challenge for them. "No!" three voices shouted in unison at Botan's requested drink.

"Why not?" Shizuru kicked the tire and glared at the blue haired woman, "You know perfectly well why not! Remember what happened last time? You came home with some gu…….I mean. Sure thing Botan." She turned and ran up to Yukina, "Go get a double shot of espresso." Yukina gave her a scared look, "No way, I was there when she had a single shot! She was hitt…… oohhhh, I gettcha. Good plan." She ran inside and came back out with a double shot of espresso.

She carried it down to the limo and tapped on the window, it rolled down and Botan grabbed the cup. "Yes, espresso! Good bye problems!" She gulped it back and handed the cup back to Yukina. Botan opened the door and pushed Keiko out, who was sleeping again, and jumped out. "Keiko, wake up! They have espresso!" When Keiko didn't jump up Botan nudged her in the side with her foot. "Keiko? Umm….they have…..beer?" She didn't move, "…Coffee?" Nothing. "…Oh look! It's the paparazzi!" That worked. Keiko shot up off the ground and looked around, "Where!"

Silently, the guys were rethinking their earlier thoughts. These girls were nuts.

Keiko turned and glared at Botan, "Why you!" She tackled Botan to the ground and sat on her stomach. "Ow, Keiko get off of me! You're heavy!" "Am not!" "Are too!" "Am not!" "Are.." shizuru stomped over to them and pulled them off the ground. "What did I say in the limo?" Botan and Keiko sighed, and Botan answered. "Come on buck up! You two are going to enjoy this and you are going to ogle the hot guys. Do I make myself clear?" Botan put her hand up in a salute as she repeated it word for word. "Good. And what part did you not understand?" Botan smirked, "The part about the hot guys. I don't see any."

She felt the glare of the guys on the porch and made childish face (she stuck out her tongue and pulled the bottom of her eye down.) at them. Keiko started laughing as Botan got hit by Shizuru. "Serves you right." The guys were walking over now, Botan was pissing them off. Botan rolled her eyes at Keiko, "Oh yes, this coming from miss I'm-going-to-play-dead. You deserve a good smack too." By the time the guys reached where the girls were Shizuru was pissed off. "Okay, that does it! I'm canceling your credit cards!" Of course, her threat didn't hold as much 'umpff' as she'd hoped. "And I care why? It's not like I can leave here…unless…" Botan trailed off into her own little world.

Keiko and Shizuru glanced away, whistling innocently, "We don't know you." Yukina watched them and giggled. "Alright, lets get inside so we can introduce the guys and the girls. Although I think you may want to give Botan a sleeping pill. She'll be climbing on everything…" "…and possibly every one. I think my plan was flawed." Shizuru and Keiko dragged Botan inside behind Yukina and the guys.

Once they got inside, and Botan had been forced into taking a sleeping pill (to even her out), they sat on the couches. "Well, I dare say you guys have already figured out which one is Botan and which one is Keiko. So just talk amongst yourselves, introduce yourselves, what ever. Yukina and I need to talk." Shizuru and Yukina left the room and shut the door. Botan instantly snapped from normal to pissed off.

"Okay. I don't like you and you don't like me. Stay out of my way and I may not hurt you." She was met by five glares, "Oh so you don't like me now eh?" "I didn't mean you Keiko." The guys just rolled their eyes. "What ever. Just stay out of the TV room, the gym, the green house and the computer room." Botan jumped of the couch and glared at them again, "Why can't we use the gym?" Of course, she had already figured out which one was the gym hog. The short guy with the black hair. She knew because he _really _glared at her.

"Because you're weak." "I'll show you weak!" She kicked the coffee table out of her way and stalked over to the guys couch, (did I mention the coffee table just flew into a wall?) "I could kick your ass. Any one of you." They all started laughing at her, except Keiko. Keiko walked over to her and smacked her in the back of the head. "Botan stop picking fights! You know what Yukina and Shizuru are planning!" She cracked her knuckles and shot a Keiko a dirty look, "Oh I know. I also know I won't have worry about that if I beat them into a pulp."

The taller boy with black hair stood up and glared at her. "Why don't you go play dollies or someth…in…" Now, I know what you're thinking. Botan punched him right? Wrong. It was Keiko. "We do not play dollies." She stalked out of the room, pulling Botan behind her, and went up to Shizuru. "We'll be staying in the limo. Unless you want Botan to kick their asses." Their manager sighed and nodded, it was best to give Botan time to cool off. Well, until tonight anyways.

The rest of the day went by with Yusuke crying about his black eye, Hiei sulking in the gym, Kurama glaring at his garden and Kuwabara doing the happy dance in his computer room. (they got the news first) Keiko and Botan did various things in the limo, eat, drink, and read. By seven o'clock Botan was much happier. And drunker. She wasn't _very_ drunk, just calmed down a bit.

Shizuru tapped on the window of the limo and the door opened. "Hey Shizu! I feel great. Can we go out for dinner?" Shizuru thought for a moment, if she said yes, it would soften the blow of the news, if she said no, Botan would go postal. "Yes. Yes we can. You two come inside so we can get ready. Yukina has some nice clothes for you." _And did I mention dates?_ She added in her mind.

Yes. It was true. The only way to calm down the press was letting them follow Botan and Keiko on a 'date' with a guy. Or in this case, Yusuke and Hiei. Of course they wouldn't let them do it alone, that would be stupid. Shizuru and Yukina were going with Kurama and Kuwabara. Only to keep Botan and Keiko in check though. It had _nothing_ to do with personal interest, nope, _nothing_!

Botan and Keiko walked happily up to Yukina's room with Shizuru leading the way. When they got into the room and got dressed, all wearing a semi-long gorgeous dress (Botan wearing black, Keiko wearing blue, Yukina wearing red and Shizuru wearing green). "Wow. The guys are going to love you girls." Botan and Keiko stopped admiring the dresses and stared at Yukina, "What do you mean the guys are going to love us?" Shizuru jumped in with "We're going to a club silly. There's guys all over the place there!" and saved the whole plan. They would tell them in the limo when they couldn't run off.

"Alright, lets go get the limo." Yukina nodded and pushed the Botan and Keiko outside and into a limo with Shizuru's help. They didn't really have any problems until Botan (the first to get in) spotted the guys sitting in the limo. She stuck her arms out and held onto the door frame so she wouldn't get pushed in, "Hold it! Fess up Shizu. What's going on?" "Oh, didn't I mention we were going on dates? I'm sure I did." Botan took her hands off the door to attack Shizuru and got pushed into the limo by Keiko, who climbed in peacefully and held Botan down until Yukina and Shizuru shut and locked the door.

Once Botan was able to sit up she glared at Keiko. "You could have said something." "You wouldn't have gone along with it." Botan just grumbled and slumped back in her seat next to Keiko. Shizuru sighed and rolled her eyes. "Look, I said it before and I'll say it again. If you hadn't pissed off the press you wouldn't have to do this." "Fine. But I want all the details of what you expect me to say, do, and who I have to be with." "Say nothing to or about the press. Don't get wasted. Dance, smile, laugh, and have fun. Botan you're with Hiei. Keiko you're with Yusuke. I'm with Kurama and Yukina's with Kuwabara." Botan and Hiei glared at each other, "Oh joy. I can't wait." Botan's voice dripped with sarcasm.

Keiko rolled her eyes at Botan, a smile working its way onto her face, "Cheer up Botan. It's not like we've got to kiss them." Botan sat up straight, "Yeah. You're right. It's better than the last 'date' I had to go on." Shizuru cleared her throat nervously, she forgot that part. Maybe she would just leave it out all together._Or just for now..._When they got to the club they had to climb out of the limo in pairs. Most holding hands, Botan and Hiei just stood beside each other.

Despite the lack of contact they had, the press seemed happy. There was flash every other second. They could flip the pictures and watch Botan and Hiei walk into the club in real time. Botan had a smile on her face until the door closed and all the press were gone. She dropped her smile and rubbed her temples. "I'll be at the bar." She started walking away but got stopped by two soft clicks. "What was that Shizuru?" Her friend/manager smirked at her. "Handcuffs. You can't leave Hiei's side now. Keiko has a set too."

Keiko sighed and pulled Yusuke towards the bar, with Botan close behind her. When they reached the counter they squealed in delight. "Koenma! I didn't know you were working here tonight!" They grabbed a seat and their guys took the stools beside them. The bartender, Koenma, smiled at them and handed them each a beer. "This one's on the house girls. And what's with the handcuffs? You bust out of jail or something?"

Botan laughed bitterly, "I wish. That's so I can't ditch shorty." She ignored Hiei's glare and glared at her beer. "Ah you'll cheer up after a couple beers. Always do." Botan sighed and let go of her beer, "Koenma, you know I don't drink _beer_. I want some ……. Ah. Never mind. There's no point." She pushed her beer over to Hiei and slumped foreword on the counter. "I hate those press. They _stalk_ me, they ruin my life, they destroyed my family and everything precious to me. And I'm not allowed to stop them. It's just not fair bro'." Hiei found himself very uncomfortable being next to her while she cried and such for the next hour.

Eventually Keiko just got up and left with Yusuke following. "Botan, I bet if you go dance you'll feel better." She picked her face up off the counter and gave her 'bro' a sad look. "I don't want to. Just give Hiei another beer or something." "Botan, he didn't even drink the first one." She looked to her left and saw that was true. Hiei hadn't even touched the beer. "Fine. I'll dance or whatever. But I won't like it." She stood up and pulled Hiei towards the dance floor. The song was slow. Oh joy. She put her hands on his shoulders and he put his hands on her waist. They just sort of danced like grade sevens for an hour or so. Shizuru found them much closer than she'd expected, though, to be fair it looked like Botan had fallen asleep.

She shook Botan's shoulder gently when she started snoring against Hiei, who looked very uncomfortable. "Botan, go sit down if you're going to sleep. Hiei can't hold you up forever." Botan's snapped open and her face went red with embarrassment, "Oh my god, I fell asleep!" She pushed herself off Hiei and tried to leave, forgetting that they were handcuffed. When she couldn't go more than five steps she swore under her breath, "Ah shit, I forgot about the cuffs."

Koenma watched from the bar as his sister danced with Hiei and eventually just fell asleep on his shoulder. He thought it was so cute, Botan cuddling against a guy. When she woke up he walked out from behind the bar and over to where she was standing uncomfortably with Hiei and Shizuru. "Hey sis, shouldn't you guys be leaving now? It's nearly one in the morning!" Of course it was more like nine, but she didn't need to know that, and besides, her reaction was priceless. "IT'S WHAT?"

Everyone in the club stopped what they were doing and turned their attention to her, and she blushed in embarrassment, "Opps….that wasn't my inside voice…"

* * *

Here's ch 2, next chappie, a kiss! (...not botan and hiei yet...they still got issues. The kiss'll be either yukina and kuwabara or shizuru and kurama...keiko and yusuke argue for a while still.) R&R Please!


End file.
